Reminiscence
by TheGirlInTheTardis
Summary: James Potter reminiscences about the upcoming war and his friendships with the Marauders.


_The truth is, everyone is going to hurt you._

_You just have to find the ones worth suffering for._

_-Bob Marley_

_**Hey guyz….this is my first story. Just a little idea that popped in my head. I hope u like it. Please review…I really want your opinions on this one.**_

_**Hope you like it..!**_

James Potter woke up and looked down at his sleeping wife in front of him. He was having a hard time falling asleep. He looked down at his wife. She was beautiful even when sleeping. Her red hair shined in the soft glow of the moon and there was a small pucker in between her eyes. He remembered the number of times he asked her out until she finally said yes to him one day in his seventh year at …Hogwarts….It all felt so silly now when her remembered all their antics at Hogwarts. He and his group of friends...the Marauders as they called themselves. He smiled to himself as he thought about all the pranks they had played on everyone especially on Filch and his cat, Mrs. Norris.

Speaking of the Marauders…it was all so different now. Ever since they had joined the order, he hadn't got a chance to catch up with his friends. There was a war going on and everyday in the deceased list published by the Daily Prophet, they saw a name of a person they had known at Hogwarts. It was horrible…people dying left right and center.

He couldn't remember the last time he talked with was going on for missions for the Order around the you did get lucky and saw Sirius,he looked pale and gaunt. He remembered the old days when they used to go and grab butterbeers in a pub when Lily was out with her hadn't done something like that in ages.

The war was changing everyone's lives. James knew for a fact that Dumbledore had sent Remus on a secret mission for the Order. Something about the infiltration in the werewolves camp on the Dark Lord's side. It was a dangerous mission. It was any moment that Remus's cover would be compromised. He remembered the last time he had talked to Remus.

_Flashback_

_The doorbell to the Potter house rang."Who's there?"called out James Potter from the living room."It's me, Remus"a tired voice replied._

"_What is my animagus shape?"floated James's voice from the door._

"_It's a stag "answered Remus._

"_Remus..! Come on in. I'm sorry about all that but you know how things are nowadays."_

"_It's all right. Where's Lily?"_

"_Out to her parent's house. They're worried you know. They know that something's going on. Lily's just gone to calm them down. "said James wearily._

"_I have some important news, James. I'm leaving." said Remus in a low voice._

"_What! Why?"Exclaimed James looking angry._

"_It's for a mission for Dumbledore. I'll be gone for at least two months."_

'_Have you told Padfoot yet?"asked James looking concerned._

"_Yes. I met him during a mission a while back. I'm sorry James about all of this..."said Remus looking even more haggard than usual._

"_It's alright stay safe all right?"_

"_Yes. I have to go. There might be someone watching. Tell Lily for me. I'll miss you "said Remus and hurried away in the darkened street._

"_Just stay safe Moony "said James sadly watching his friend hurry way in the dark shadows of the night._

_Flashback over_

That was the last James had heard of Remus since then.

And then the last member of the Marauders. He saw Peter frequently as they met in the Order meetings. But there was something different about him. He was acting shifty and looked even more jumpy than usual. It was weird. He always looked twitchy as if someone was going to pop out from behind and attack him. Maybe he was more affected by the war than others.

Shaking his head he slipped back into the bed with his wife and wrapped an arm around her. She turned and buried her head in his chest and murmured something incoherently. 'Things would be back to normal as soon as this war was over', he thought to himself as he finally fell asleep.

_**This was it. I really hope u like it. Please don't forget to review guys…**_

_**Thank u…..:) **_


End file.
